Buu Factor
by gyarados
Summary: Majin Buu escapes from hell into the past and wreaks havoc. R&R. Read with an open mind please.


There in the depths of hell, there he sat, ignoring the fires ablaze around him, the creature looked deep in thought

There in the depths of hell, there he sat, ignoring the fires ablaze around him, the creature looked deep in thought. "Son Goku, how do I kill you?" Majin Buu slammed his fist onto a large rock. Instantly the rock shattered. "Why can't I kill him?!" Majin Buu whispered to himself. Suddenly something was thrown down at him – a book. It looked quite old and there were carvings on it's cover. " Goku will not be defeated when his allies are there to help him," a deep voice said slowly. Majin Buu turned around, there was a tall figure standing in the dark. "Who are you?" Majin Buu shouted. " I also want Goku to suffer. I can't leave this cursed place…but you can," the figure said. Majin Buu shook his head, " I can't. Even if I did, Goku is a hundred times stronger than me." The figure turned around, " But you are a hundred times stronger than him when you first fought him remember?"

Majin Buu shook his head, " But how do I travel back to that era?"

"Read the book. Unlock the secrets of your powers, and make Goku suffer by affecting the ones close to him," the figure said. Majin Buu opened the book. The first page had something written on it, Majin Buu leaned closer to read it

_Once the creature is released,_

_Nothing can stop it,_

_Though it be defeated,_

_It will always return,_

_Soon, it will use it's dark powers,_

_Even the mighty Saiyans will be at it's feet, _

_In the end, everything will be Buu._

_ _

" That creature is you, Majin Buu," the figure pointed at Buu. Majin Buu turned the page, it had a picture, of him, yes he recognized that. But around him stood many others of his kind. Majin Buu shook his head… were there more of his kind? "If you want it, it will be," the creature said as if it were a mind reader. Majin Buu closed the book and turned to the figure, " I understand now…." The figure looked as if it were smiling. " Then go.."

the figure said slowly. Suddenly Majin Buu felt the world spinning around him..

A few years back…

Gohan charged forward and punched Majin Buu in the stomach, " Give back Picollo and Gotenks you bastard!" Majin Buu staggered back from the hit. Suddenly Goku appeared behind his son. "Gohan! I know how we can beat him! Catch!" Goku tossed an earring at Gohan. Gohan reached forward to catch it… he missed. The earring fell onto the rocky landscape below. "Shit!" Gohan cursed as he flew down to pick it up. "Now's my chance…" Majin Buu whispered slowly. Suddenly a large mass of pink matter consumed Gohan. "Damn! Let him go!" Goku shouted. 

"What?!..Another…" Goku whispered when he realized another stronger than Majin Buu. "It can't be Vegeta.." Goku realized. Suddenly another Majin Buu appeared. Without warning it let out a large blast which blew the other into smithereens. The pink matter dissolved and Gohan got up. He turned to the other Majin Buu. It looked exactly the same as the one that was destroyed earlier. " I am from the future…and I am here to make you suffer!" Majin Buu shouted. It shot out a large glob of pink matter towards Gohan. Gohan was too slow to evade and before he could do anything, he was consumed by it. He struggled…but suddenly he felt tired…he fought to stay awake but…he realized it was futile. 

" What have you done?!" Goku shouted angrily. Majin buu simply laughed, " I have no use to absorb his powers. I'm already too strong for you to handle." Majin Buu pointed to Gohan, who couldn't be seen because he was completely covered by the pink matter. The matter seemed to be falling apart, revealing Gohan who was standing straight. Once the matter had completely faded, Goku stepped back with shock with what he was seeing. Gohan's skin was different…it was like Buu's, with holes around his body, on his forehead was the same mark as the one on Vegeta's forehead when he was controlled by the person who released the fat Majin Buu. Gohan's clothes looked like Majin Buu's even his eyes had changed. Only his hair had whatever trace of Gohan. Gohan-buu turned towards Buu.

" What do you wish of me, master?" Gohan-buu said. Goku clenched his fists with rage, " What trick is this bastard?!""Destroy him," Majin Buu said,pointing at Goku. Gohan-buu nodded, then he charged forward to attack Goku. Goku flew back. Suddenly he realized another person was here… Vegeta. Goku picked up the earring Gohan had dropped. Then he turned around, Vegeta was standing behind him. There was a halo on his head, which wasn't weird because Vegeta was dead. " I only have about 24 hours to stay here before I have to return to heaven," Vegeta said. Goku tossed an earring at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it easily with his right hand. "Put it on your right ear!" Goku shouted. Vegeta just shook his head, " You're insane. You must be losing it…" " VEGETA! PUT IT ON BEFORE MAJIN BUU REALIZES YOU'RE HERE!" Goku shouted angrily. Vegeta hesitated..then slowly he moved the earring closer towards his ear when…

Vegeta was covered in the same matter as Gohan was, he dropped the earring and screamed with rage as he fought to break free. "DAMN!" Goku shouted. Then suddenly Gohan shota blazing pulse of energy at him. Goku was shot to the ground. "Gohan! I'm your father damnit!" Goku shouted. Majin buu shook his head, " No, he's my son now. So is Vegeta… I have given them a new life-as my children!" Goku clenched his fists in rage as he watched Vegeta, like Gohan wearing clothes like Majin Buu, with the same mark on his forehead. Goku turned to Majin Buu, " I assure you this isn't over!" At that he vanished. Majin Buu turned to Vegeta-buu and Gohan-buu, " My children, spread my power to this entire planet. Let no human or life form survive until they become us!" Vegeta-buu and Gohan-buu nodded and flew away into different directions without hesitating. Suddenly Majin Buu realized someone…3 people were near. Majin Buu flew up, behind a boulder, 2 children and 1 Nameck were lying unconscious. Majin Buu knew who they were, Picollo,Goten and Trunks. Majin Buu landed beside Picollo. The Nameckian wasn't breathing. Trunks and Goten were still unconscious. Majin Buu realized that Goten was coming to, he walked towards Goku's youngest son… suddenly he was shot away, he flew against a boulder. He realized the attack came from Trunks. The two were getting away. " Children…don't think you can get away from me!" Majin Buu shouted out. Trunks stopped and turned around, " We already have!" Majin Buu stared straight into Trunks eyes…

Suddenly Trunks eyes widened and he froze in mid air. Goten turned around, " Trunks! We've gotta move!" Trunks instead flew closer to Majin Buu… " Must…go…" Trunks muttered. Majin Buu laughed loudly, " Young minds! You're too easy to control…" Trunks landed beside Majin Buu . Majin Buu put his palm onto Trunks forehead…" Trunks!" Goten shouted with rage. He drew his hands back, " Kame…Hame….HA!!!!" A large shot pulsed towards Buu and Trunks. A large explosion followed….at the place where the two were standing, there was now a huge crater. Trunks and Majin Buu were floating in midair, unmoved, unscratched." You are…MINE!" Majin Buu began to cover Trunks in the pink mass. Trunks just stood there, eyes widened, not moving. He didn't even struggle. When it cleared, Goten realized something had happened to Trunks… he was a fully grown adult. " What have you done?!" Goten shouted. Majin Buu turned towards Goten. " I will let you free this time. Find your father and tell him to be here to challenge me when he's ready," Majin Buu said slowly. Suddenly Goku appeared behind Goten. " Message received!" Goku shouted. " Oh, in that case I have no need to let Goten run free then," Majin Buu stared into Goten's eyes. Goten too, froze there. " Goten take my hand!" Goku shouted, he outstretched his hand. Goten ignored it and flew towards Majin Buu.

" Let my son go!!!" Goku shouted. Majin Buu put his hand on Goten's forehead. He too was covered by the pink mass. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted with rage. He watched at his adult-turned son walked towards Majin Buu's side. Angrily, Goku charged forward. He punched forward into Majin Buu's face. Majin Buu just stood straight unaffected. He simply punched back and Goku went flying. Goku fell flat onto the ground. The battered Saiyan stood up… he realized that he couldn't beat Majin Buu, not now. He stood up and disappeared. "Master, we await your command," Trunks said. Majin Buu turned around… " Oh yes, I almost forgot. Build me a palace. Here on this very spot." Trunks and Goten nodded and flew up into the air. They shot a large square mark on the ground. Goten-buu then flew down and punched out a large cube of rock into the air. Trunks-buu split the rock into even pieces. The rocks fell into place, then the two of them started again at a different place. 

Meanwhile…

A nearby city…

Gohan-buu flew over the city. People below just watched with awe, not realizing what Gohan-buu intended to do. Gohan-buu created a small layer of the pink mass, then he spread it all over the city. The city was completely covered by a large pink dome. The mass grew larger until it flooded the entire city. No one could escape… slowly, the matter began to fade. And the entire population were standing outside their houses. The children and old people had been turned into adults, aged 20 or so. All of them began to leave their city towards…

Another city…

"RUN!!!" a man shouted before he was encased in a pink blob. People began to panic and started running all over the place. Vegeta-buu raised his hands, suddenly everyone was floating. Unable to run, they made Vegeta's job almost too easy.

12 Hours Later…

Capsule Corps…

" This just came in. Two bizarre people have been spotted flying around the globe. They have been attacking cities, mutating their residents into unkown life forms. They have assaulted almost half the globe and every mutated human is making their way to a certain point northwest of Tokyo…" the newsman read. Bulma turned up the volume. It had caught her attention. 

" We're bringing to you live from Ghengzou City where one of the two suspicious people have turned up. Even now he is shooting out globs of pink liquid at people," a reporter said. The camera turned towards the person flying over the city. Bulma instantly realized who it was… " Vegeta!" Suddenly the door behind her opened and Goku stepped in, looking tired. " Goku! What's happening out there?!" Bulma asked. Goku sat on Bulma's couch. " The… Majin buu…he turned Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta into one of those…"Goku pointed at the TV screen. Bulma watched the mutated human with awe. " What ARE those?!" Bulma gasped. " Buu…" Goku said slowly, almost cursing. The reporter in the TV suddenly let out a scream as she was covered with the pink mass. The camera fell onto the street.

"BOOOM!!!"

A large explosion came from outside. Goku opened the window and there was Gohan-buu. Goku immediately flew outside… " Gohan! Stop this!" Goku shouted. Gohan stopped and turned towards Goku. He let out a laugh similar to that of Buu's. " Master ordered me not to harm you. Only to stall you as long as possible untilhis domination of this planet is complete,"Gohan-buu stared into Goku's eyes. Goku began to realize he couldn't move… he fell to the street below… everything went black…

18 hours later…

" Where… where am I?" Goku opened his eyes slowly. He was in the middle of destroyed city.. Goku got up… " Damn…he must have control over everyone already. Except me…DAMN!!!" Goku slammed his fists onto to the ground. After a long moment of silence, Goku came to a decision. In a blink of an eye, he vanished.

Majin Palace

Goku appeared in front of Majin Buu's throne. There in the chair, Majin Buu sat, watching Goku like a tiger eying it's prey. Beside him stood Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. " Buu! I challenge you!" Goku shouted. Majin Buu stood up. He motioned for the others not to interfere. " Shall we begin?" Buu smiled. Goku punched Majin Buu in the stomach. Majin Buu was shot out of the wall. Goku pursued and shot out a blast at where Majin Buu landed. He was about to continue his attack when he stopped, he realized that there were hundreds, no millions of humans-turnedinto Buus around them. They were all standing motionless, staring straight at nothing. Majin buu got up. " No females? What happened to them, I see only men here…" Goku said slowly. Majin Buu laughed, " The females are dead. They are of no use to me." Goku shook his head. " Then how will you reproduce?" Goku looked confused. " We have no need to reproduce. We are immortal. They will serve me forever. Men are more useful in an army," Majin Buu said slowly. " Army?" Goku said. " Earth is gone. So are the pitiful humans. We are superior. Together, we will make the entire universe bow at our feet," Majin Buu said. " Let's fight somewhere else, shall we?" Majin Buu smiled. Goku suddenly felt dizzy…. the terrain around him was changing. Goku found himself in an empty wasteland. Majn Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were standing before him. " This is a one one match!" Goku shouted. " They are simply here to watch your downfall," Majin Buu said slowly. 

Goku immediately charged forward and punched Buu in the face. Majin Buu caught Goku's arm and threw him back. Goku landed on his feet and countered with a fireball. Majin Buu easily dodged aside and stretched his arms forward. It stretched afew metres and managed to grab Goku and drag him towards Majin Buu . " DAMN!!," Goku struggledto break free. The arms lifted him high into the air and slammed him down onto the ground continuesly until Goku began to cough blood. When Majin Buu released Goku from his grasp, Goku was staggering dizzily. When he managed to regain balance he drew his arms back… " KAME HAME HA!!!!" A large pulsing beam of energy shot towards Majin Buu. Majin Buu didn't have time to dodge… a large explosion followed. Goku had to cover his eyes… when he opened them Majin Buu was still standing there as if nothing happened. 

Goku lifted both his hands…maybe he could destroy him if he had enough energy.. . " There are no morepitiful humans to give you their energy this time! You know you can't win!!!" Majin Buu shouted. At that he shot a beam of energy at Goku. Goku was knocked down onto the ground. This time he didn't get up. Majin Buu walked over to Goku… the Saiyan was still breathing. He was badly injured, he could hardy move. " You have lost Goku. Even the ones you hold dear are watching you, and they couldn't care less!" Majin Buu said. Goku looked weakly at Gohan and Goten's expressionless faces. But it did look like they were smiling… never in his life has Goku suffered so greatly… threre was no one to help him now. Majin Buu held Goku's head and lifted it up into the air. " And now, you will join us…" Goku's body was covered with the pink mass, too weak to fight back, Goku couldn't do a thing while the laughs of Majin Buu echoed through his ears.

Majin Buu watched Goku get up, out of the pink mass. Goku was now his. The Saiyan showed no emotion on his face. Slowly he walked towards Majin Buu… and knelt at his feet. Majin Buu let out laugh even louder than before. " Goku! The mightiest warrior in the universe is kneeling- to me! This is truly the most glorious day of my life. Earth is just the beginning. Goku, you will serve by my side as a General to my new army!" Majin Buu declared. Goku looked up at his master , " I will obey… ." That was the beginning of a new age. Goku served Majin Buu for an eternity, and with him, Majin Buu conquered countless planets. Every intelligent life form was turned into Buu. Majin Buu was the master of everything.

_In the end, everything will be Buu…_

_ _

_ _

**THE END**


End file.
